Working Twilight
by Illyria-Madison
Summary: Alice has and Idea.... She want's to get a job for the Christmas time. And Wants to make Edward work with her. Bella arrives in Forks but no one really knows she's there until a chance meeting in an unlikely place. E/B Rated Mature for Future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there this is my first Fan Fiction. Not sure what else to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful Characters, the wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer does. ^_^

Working Twilight 

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell.

E~POV

"O, come on Edward! It's not like I am asking you to do something that would kill you!" The little pixie almost screamed at me. "Why can't you just have Jasper do it?" my annoyance very apparent in my tone. "You know perfectly well why. He's not _as seasoned_ as you are with _people_." Alice sighed."O, please! Edward! You know it will be good for you. Not like you ever had a job before." Alice pouted. That's because we quite literally didn't need jobs. Carlisle was a doctor, and well, I had quite a lot of money left to me from my parents. In fact we all had funds that kept us well sated.

"Why would I want to work when there is absolutely no need for me to?" I all but growled at the frowning pixie. I hate it when she does that. I had known it would somehow be a bad idea to come here with her. Shopping malls definitely were not my thing. I would be much happier just to be back at the house either in my room listening to Debussy or in the living room playing my piano. The most surprising thing is that Alice was able to even hide any thoughts of this from me.

She had a point though. Jasper, albeit he did his best, just would not last a day around this many humans. Hell I was surprised he made it through school every day that he did. Jazz, unlike the rest of our little family, was new at being a "_vegetarian". _ This made him keep his distance from people more than the rest of us.

"Edward!" Alice nearly screeched making me snap out of my thoughts. I signed. _O hell, _I thought,_ what's the worst that could happen?_ "How can someone so little be so irritating?" I questioned her. Alice glared. I shook my head with my hand on my head. If I was able to get a migraine I would definitely be suffering with one right now." O fine… But only this once-"my words were cut off by my little pixie of a sister pouncing on me with her excitement.

"YES! You will thank me for this later. Trust me", she beamed. I was too mentally exhausted to question her about the double meaning I am sure I heard in that comment."I'm sure…" I retorted. I am absolutely sure there is something that she has seen and has decided to keep to herself, but again, I just really wanted to get out of there and go home. So I didn't bother asking her.

"Isn't there some sort of paper work or something? ", I asked her.

"Nope I already took care of all that. But if the happen to ask you, did it yourself". Alice smiled. I rolled my eyes. Then followed her to the receptionist desk.

"Hi! We are the Cullen's, this is Edward and I am Alice. I got a call about our applications?" Alice began, nearly making the girl behind the desk jump. I recognized her as one of the many girls that went to our school.

"O yes, hi I am Angela. You both have been approved for our temporary positions We would like for you both to start two weeks from today Please be here at 8 am for training. Here are your shirts." She smiled.

_Great, _I thought, _Welcome to hell_.


	2. Chapter 2

Quite simply... I do not own! All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!

O, also, the miss spelling of a certain store name is done on purpose… I don't want to get into any trouble….

Thanks to all for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

Working Twilight

Ch. 2

EPOV

"Hi Edward!", an annoying voice greeted me. I knew she was coming. I heard her thoughts way before I even got into the store. _Maybe if I just ignore her and keep walking she will bug off, _I thought to myself. But instead she just followed me right into the employee room. I could feel her eye on my backside as I clocked in. I knew her from school and I swear if I knew that she had been working here I would have never ever agreed to work here, I would have much rather dealt with the angry pixie then this… girl. Damn Alice and Seers. Why would anyone want to hire this annoying little creature?

"Hello, Jessica." I replied dryly, turning around to look at the schedule to see where I was to be posted for my 5 hour shift. Juniors department, _wonderful_, I sarcastically thought to myself. I think the just post me there to attract customers. I proceeded to my post for the day. Jessica, trailing behind me.

I wasn't looking forward to what I already knew she was going to say. And I didn't need my _special hearing_ to know what she was going to ask me. The way she threw herself at me it was very evident.

"So Eddie, I was thinking that maybe we could hang out tomorrow? I noticed that we are both off." She batted her eyelashes at me. _O god, here we go again. _This was not the first time.

"Look, Jessica, I am sure that you are a great-", that's when I saw _her_. Strange, how did I know hear anything coming from her thoughts? I didn't hear anyone in fact except for the usual. But there she was coming up the escalator. Beautiful brunette hair that slightly shined red under the store lights. She was shorter then I… brown eye met and locked onto my dark ones... _Beautiful_.

Without warning a scent of Freesia invaded my senses. I cringed. She blushed under my now horrified and disgusted expression. She then picked up her pace and passed my counter quickly. It took everything in me not to just follow here and seduce her and find somewhere where no one would be able to bother us. She half ran half walked out of the door ways that lead into the mall.

"Edward? Edward? Earth to Edward!", Jessica waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head to regain control over my composer, not being to successful.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I need to go home… now! I am not feeling well" I lied. What I really wanted to do was find that awe inspiring creature and make her mine in every single way, feed from her, let her intoxicating scent wash over me. No, I would not hurt her! I had to get away! And fast!

I ran, at a human speed out off the store and sped off in my Volvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own. Enough said. Character of this story belong to Stephanie Meyer, their creator.

Hey guys. I know it's been a little while since the last chapter. I was having some problems that I needed to take care of. Nothing too bad. First Bella POV !

Working Twilight 

Ch.3

Bella POV:

I am now wishing I had never chosen to work here in this mall. I mean I was always happy when my Old Chevy truck actually made it here. Port Angela's was the only place with a Mall and a book store, so I actually had little choice on location really. Forks was lacking in jobs. And since I had decided to get here early to spend a Christmas with Charlie, my father, instead of waiting for the new semester, like I had originally been planning to do. Renee, my mother, had just recently gotten married to her fiancé, Phil. I secretly felt a little envious of their apparent happiness and so desperately, secretly, wanted out of the" love nest". But now I was wondering if that was a mistake all together with what I had just encountered.

There I was just minding mine own business, riding the escalator up in the Seers department store, on my way to the food court for lunch when I felt eyes on me. I lift my head and sure enough there were eyes locked on me. My breath caught in my throat. Dark as knight, Black cold eyes met with my own dark brown ones. He was gorgeous. Words just would not do him justice. But then the beautiful look turned to a degusted, shocked, and animalistic look replaced the slight smile he had had before. I instantly dropped my head.

I was almost past the desk he was standing behind. I barely even noticed the girl standing there just chatting away while he just stood there, eyes burning into my head. All of a sudden without thinking I picked up my pace and nearly sprinted out of the door to the mall.

As soon as I turned the corner I stopped and gasped for breath as if I had just had the wind literally knocked right out of me.

Yes, now I was questioning my decision to move to forks before the new semester… But I couldn't help this now annoying curiosity of what his problem was. Seriously. I mean, it was if I had some hideous odder. I unconsciously sniffed my hair. No, just the usual smell of my strawberry and vanilla shampoo. I decided that if I ever saw that guy again I would ask him straight up what his problem is.

O, well, off to the food court. I was not going to let that whole thing ruin my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its wonderful characters, Stephanie Meyer is a genius! Enough said.

A/N: Sorry guys it's been a while. I have just been really busy. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I might have another one up soon! Promise! ~ Illyria-Madison ^_-

**Working Twilight Chapter 4:**

**EPOV**

I don't think I Made it out of there fast enough to be completely honest. One thing was for sure I had to get the hell away from here. Anywhere but here. So many thoughts were running though my head at once. Why couldn't I hear her coming? Was she a mental mute or something? I have never ever not been able to read a person before. Why now? And her scent! DAMN IT! I have never been so attracted to anyone in my life, but it wasn't helping that as much as I was thinking about doing things to her that I would be sure she…. What did her name tag say again? Bella… yes many things I would love to do to that beauty that we would both enjoy, but currently my blood lust was ruling out the other lust I was currently feeling.

Why? Why did this happen? Why here? Why now? My thoughts drifted back to how I got in this situation…. DAMN LITTLE PIXIE! I knew it she knows something that she has somehow manage to keep from me. That explains why all I get from her sometimes is battle hymn of the republic coming from her mind.

I stormed into the house, "ALICE," I roared out. "Hey Eddie, what's up", Emmett quirked up. "Not now Emmett I am not in the mood". "Now what could ever be the matter brother dearest?" Alice came skipping up to me, Followed by Jasper. "You know perfectly well what. When were you going to tell me? How long have you known about this?" I all but growled out. "O, you must mean Bella. Only since right before I made you join my little working fit," Alice grinned. "I knew you would react this way as well so it's a good thing I called in for you for suddenly taking off. So are you going to go apologize to her? Maybe get to know her?" she inquired. "No. With any luck I won't see her again." I replied. Then I saw it. The vision Alice had been hiding from me. See Bella at school, being intimate with her, kissing her, biting her….. Then her becoming one of us.

"NO," I roared out. " I refuse! Even if something does transpire between us I will not take her life!"

"Edward, it's ok. She will want you to. By the way she will be going to Forks High as well and-", Alice chimed but I cut her off." Then I will leave." "Edward no, please don't leave!" Esme pleaded as she walked into the room followed by Carlisle." Fine then I will just simply avoid her as much as possible" I decided then. "We will see Edward, we will see." Alice smiled.

I will avoid her at all cost. I will not take her life for her. I will not fall in love with her either. I am better off alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own, Stephanie Meyer does and she's great XD.

A/N: So certain stories I have read lately have really inspired me and I am making a few things different… to a point… Basically going a slightly different rout then I had originally intended. I hope you guys still like it! Also, I am thinking about changing the name but not sure yet… because I do intend to have Bella continue to work at Port Angeles Mall. It's a book store but I have no clue what to name it lol! Any suggestions are welcomed. On With the story…

**Bella's POV**

I felt cold and hot at the same time… I was fairly certain I was dreaming. Certain due to the fact that I was in a dark room with only candle light to illuminate anything, and I was been touched. Touched in was I had never been touched before. I moaned, the hands that were touching me were so cold, yet the seemed to set my skin a blaze were ever the touched. I opened my eyes to a pair of honey colored one. There he was the same one who looked like he wanted to kill me when I passed him in the mall. But the look he held was something that held a passion, wrapped with need.

"Mine" he whispered seductively in my ear, then caressed my lips with his cold ones. I again moaned into the kiss as I felt his hands slide up my sides. I was suddenly alert to the fact that we were both completely naked. Yet due to it being a dream I had no girly self conscious habit inhibiting this feeling. One hand caressed my breast, flicking his thumb over my already harden nipple. The other placed itself behind my neck as he left a Hot, cold, trail down to my neck. "Please," I cried."I need you so badly."

He pulled back and that when I saw them. He had fangs. Everything in me told me that I should leave, not that I could even get away if I tried. Funny he didn't have those a few minutes ago. I felt so safe. "As you wish my love," he replied. Positioning himself between my legs and then dipping his head back down to my neck.

I gasped as I felt him push into me while nipping at my neck. Without warning he plunged into me into me completely filling me, while suddenly biting the juncture right were my neck and shoulder met. I cried out with both pleasure and pain as he started a rhythm that was sending such wonderful sparks throughout my body. He continued to suck at my neck. It wasn't painful after a minute it was just adding to the wonderful feeling building within me. "Uh… o, god…. I'm gonna…." I started. He suddenly lifted his head back with the sexiest growl I have ever heard and looked me in the eyes lifting his wrist that was open for me. I instantly knew what to do. I clamped my lips down over his wrist and then almost instantly our orgasms crashed down on us." Now we are one, my love, we can now spend eternity together."

I shot up out of my bed, sweat covering my body. What the hell? I hadn't even thought about that guy, Edward, I think his name was, I vaguely remember catching a glimpse of his name tag that day in the mall. I mean who the hell would? The way he looked at me like he was absolutely repulsed by me and he didn't even know me. Although I must admit there was a little something there that set my insides on fire. I looked at the clock. 5:30 in the morning, perfect…. My first day at forks high was about to begin in about 2 hours. I hoped that I would get lucky and that I would never ever again have to come face to face with that man. It was bad enough that he plagued my dreams. This was the first time that it got to be more vampiric fantasy then just hot passionate sex.

I got up and began reading myself for school. I head Charlie heading downstairs, no doubt heading to the kitchen for breakfast before heading off to the Police station. Charlie, my dad, was the police chief here in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. Even though we weren't particularly close he tried to be as much as a father as he could. I didn't mind. He was doing the best he could. I think he was just happy to have me around and didn't care what reason it was for.

I brushed my teeth and heading back to my room to get dressed. I donned my white peasant top, a pair of skinny blue jeans and my Ugg boots. I pulled my favorite blue hoodie coat out of my closet before stopping in front of mirror to push my long bangs back with my brown headband. I then grabbed my backpack and keys and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Bells" Charlie greeted me. "Morning Dad" I replied I grabbed a package of poptarts and a bottle of water stuffing them in my bag. We both headed out the door at the same time nearly colliding. I have never been a person with good coordination so I was a good thing when Charlie caught my arm to keep me from falling on my ass in front of our house while I was walking to my vehicle. Ice was definitely not my friend. "O, hey" Charlie began Causing me to look up at him from my truck door," I put chains on your wheels to help from having too many problems getting to and from school today."

"Um, thanks dad, I will see you tonight" I thanked him. I hated it when my parents fussed over me like that."Sure thing Bells have a good first day at school."

On the way to school I couldn't help but drift back to my dream that night. It all seemed so real. I laughed out loud at that thought. I mean really, vampires are just fiction. And I doubt that if they were even real that I would actually ever even meet one.

I finally made it to the school. I was moderately early so it was nice to see that the parking lot wasn't too full just yet. I got a couple of looks and stares. I was probably the most exciting thing to happen here in a long time. _This was going to be a great day_, I thought sarcastically to myself. I headed to the main office. "Hello" I said to the lady behind the desk" I am Bella Swan". The lady looked up from her computer. "O, the Chiefs daughter! Hello, I already have your schedule here and here's a map to help you get around. Have a good day Isabella, welcome to Forks High. I am Mrs. Cope" she said. "It's Bella, and thanks." I replied heading out of the office.

The day went by pretty fast: I met a Girl name Angela first. 1st period English, joy. She was pretty nice, though. She then asked me to see my schedule to see if we had any other classes together. "O second period math! I have that too, same teacher as well," Angela smiled and handed me back my schedule. After the bell rang releasing us from 1st period, we were heading on our way to math when I saw A girl come up out of the corner of my eye."Hey Angela, whose this?" the brunette haired girl asked. "O hey Jess! This is Isabella Swan. Bella this is Jessica. Jessica this is Bella."

Jessica smiled at me. She was nice too, just unlike Angela, Jessica seemed fake to me in a way. Just then a blonde headed guy came up to us."Hello ladies!" He beamed. "Hi Mike!" Jessica smiled. Looked to me like maybe there was something between the two of them. I noticed him looking at me and he smiled."You must be Isabella" He started."It's just Bella, nice to meet you" I shook his hand. He seemed just a little too friendly.

We made it to class and that was how the day went for the most part. Finally lunch hour came up. I walked to the Lunch room with Mike, Jessica and Angela. We sat down at a table that already had other people sitting at it and they introduced me to the three people sitting there. Ben, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren. Lauren just looked like she was completely annoyed that I, the new girl, was sitting with them. I just sat and ate my lunch and acted like I was curious of what all they had to say.

"O look, it's Cullen," Jessica whispered to me I looked up. I watched as "Cullen" walked across the room. I really wish I hadn't. Why? Why couldn't I be lucky enough? There he was, the man who was so horrendously rude to me that day, and the one that also revenged me in my dreams, just sitting there with a group of people who were all just as impossibly gorgeous as he was. I was suddenly aware that I began to blush. Our eye's met from across the room and I immediately looked back down at my food."O? Have you met Edward Cullen already?" Angela asked.

"I wouldn't say that. More like just bumped into." I replied. "Who are they?" I was suddenly curious." The Cullen's?" Angela began but then was cut off by Jessica." O, they are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster children. They moved here from Alaska like a year ago. The short one with short black hair is Alice Cullen, she's super weird. The blonde one beside her that looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale. He blonde girl next to him is his twin Rosalie Hale, and the big guy with brown hair is Emmett. And of course the one next to him is Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. Apparently no one here is good enough for him." She laughed like it didn't bother her. I was wondered idly when he had shot her down. The lunch bell rang just then. I was never more thankful for the stupid school bell until just now.

Mike and Eric both had the same class next with me. Biology. Well maybe it would be just lunch hour that I would run into _him. _I walked into The biology room with the guys and walked up to the teacher."O hello Isabella, I am Mr. Banner. Here's the itinerary and your book. There's only one seat left so you can take that one." He said pointing me where to sit.

No, why? Why me…. I looked into the eyes of the Devil… And he smirked wickedly back at me.


End file.
